bestlovedsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Elena Tiriel
Welcome Hi Elena, and welcome to the wiki. Those family trees are stunning! Altariel Umm10 05:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Altariel, Thanks! I've already updated a few of the family trees (Denise pointed out that I'd left out Brand -- D'oh!) and created a new one for Nellith, and will be uploading them this evening. Can you tell me how to get one of those info boxes on the right-hand side of a bio? There are a couple of new entries that I added with just a family tree.... I'm not terribly interested in writing articles (I have enough of them to compile for the HASA Resources Library LOL!), but I can certainly supply easy details that I already know in an info box. Could you point me to a template, if there is one? I am brand-new to editing wikis, so please bear with me if it takes me five edits to get one small change made... though I *did* finally figure out how to add a numbered link! ;-) It's really easy -- once you figure out how! LOL! - Barbara Hi Altariel, Finally figured out how to do an info box.... ;-) - Barbara Excellent - glad you found that widget! And no worries about doing multiple edits when figuring out how to do stuff, that's exactly what wikis are about! Umm10 12:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Misspelling - Andrahar's family tree Hi Barbara, I was looking over the family tree you made for Andrahar and it *looks* like his father is named there as "Isfhandifar." It should be "Isfhandijar." Thanks for making these! They're very helpful. Dwim Andrahar's father's name Hi Dwim! So, let me see if I've got this right.... I copied and pasted Andrahar's father's name in the family tree from Kin-Strife, and managed to copy the one instance where it's misspelled in the entire story? And, since it was the first occurrence of his name, I have been "seeing" it wrong ever since the story was first posted, and never noticed it was different all the other times? I, who prides myself (or, just as often, annoys myself) for spotting the slightest spelling mistake at fifty paces? *headdesk* Thanks for pointing it out, Dwim.... obviously this weak-lunged American had a blind spot whenever seeing one of those unpronounceable Haradric I-names..... *snerk* I'm just glad that Andrahar's name is one that my internal phoneme processor doesn't choke on.... (BTW, did I ever tell you how much I enjoy all the linguistic details in Reconciliation? They really add to the richness of the story....) - Barbara I hadn't noticed that first misspelling, but having gone back and looked - yep! I can't find another instance of "Isfandifar", either in "Kin-Strife" or "Ultimatums," and in every e-mail I've exchanged with Isabeau whilst writing Andrahar, it's "Isfhandijar." It's obviously not a letter switch that really catches the eye, and I've overlooked it just as often; I simply happened to overlook it in favor of "Isfhandijar" rather than the initial spelling. On linguistic details: Thank you! I had so much fun! That's the sort of entryway into a conflict or a character's head that I *love* to write, and I'm always happy when readers get a kick out of it. Dwim Dwimordene 23:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Andrahar's father's name Oh, forgot to say: I've posted a corrected tree. Let me know if you see anything else with this tree or any of the others.... - Barbara *must remember to press signature this time....* Elena Tiriel 22:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC)